1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dish drainage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dish drainage apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide a fluid-directing trough member to direct fluid drained from associated dishes contained within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish drying structure of the prior art has been utilized with water typically drained from such apparatus directed to an orientation below the support framework, as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 463,056 to Jayne and U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,146 to Kalenoff.
Such structure in the prior art has failed to provide orientation and direction for draining fluid into an associated sink structure typically utilized in association with such dish drying apparatus.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dish draining apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing drainage fluid from the apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.